Naughty Teacher
by 8KakaIruLove8
Summary: One-shot warning Yaoi Challenge for a friend XD Iruka is slaving away at the academy and when he finally thinks he can take a break during lunch, the copy nin strides in. After a lot of seducing from Kakashi's part and a lot of refusing from Iruka's, eventually he gives in and they spend a nice 30 minutes on Iruka's desk, papers now scattered everywhere.


Iruka watched the last of his students leave as the lunch bell rang. "Finally a break" he thought to himself. As he was straightening the papers on his desk, he heard the door open and close. He looked up and in strides Kakashi with his Orange book in hand.

"Can I help you, Kakashi?" Iruka asked trying not to let the irritation show in his voice.

Kakashi looked at him and smiled "Oh no. Don't mind me"

Iruka was hoping for a break but with Kakashi around that was going to happen. He wouldn't be able to get the grading done before his class came back. When Kakashi's around he couldn't get anything done. "Then why are you here? This is my only break and I was hoping to get some grading done" Iruka stated.

Kakashi looked up from his book with a lazy eye and shrugged

Iruka sighed and went to work. He knew the copy nin wasn't going to leave no matter how hard he tried.

Kakashi smirked as he leaned on the teacher's desk. "Whatcha doing?" He asked

"Grading" Iruka said without looking up

"Sounds boring, want to do something fun?" Kakashi said in his lazy tone

Iruka blushed and chocked out a "No. I have work to do"

Kakashi laughed "But you can do it some other time."

Iruka looked up at him "No I cant. I need to have these tests done by the time the students come back from lunch"

Kakashi smiled "Fine"

With that said Iruka looked back down at his grading. Kakashi walked behind Iruka. He wasn't going to give up. He knew he would get the tan man to give into him, he always did. Kakashi bent down and whispered in Iruka's ear "Please"

Iruka bite his lip at the feeling of Kakashi's hot breath. He let out a deep breath and said "I told you no."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. Iruka was really putting up a fight this time. Kakashi blow his hot breath into Iruka's ear with another "please" added

Iruka's grip tighten around his pen as he throw out yet another "no"

Kakashi smirked as he whisper scene's form his beloved book. Iruka bite his lip harder as a soft quite moan pass threw his lips, when Kakashi heard that he knew he had him right then and there. He sucked on Iruka's neck.

"K-kakashi S-stop." He said as he throws his head back

Kakashi whispered in his ear "Why? You like it, and you know I love it when you moan my name like that" He then licked Iruka's ear while sliding a hand down the mans shirt unbuttoning it as he went. Iruka stood up and faced Kakashi, he pulled the man to him and kissed him hard. Right now he didn't care about his grading or anything else, all he cared about was the fact he wanted Kakashi, and Kakashi was there wanting him just as bad.

Kakashi removed Iruka's shirt and sucked and nipple into his mouth rolling the other in his fingers. Iruka who was now pressed up on his desk grunting as he grew harder. Kakashi licked around his ear and whispered all the things he knew would drive the man crazy. He then licked his way down Iruka's chest. Iruka bite his lip, he was trying to be quite. He didn't want anyone to hear but Kakashi was making that very hard.

Iruka wrapped a leg around Kakashi pulling him closer, Kakashi looked up and kissed Iruka hard moaning when his tongue run over Iruka's. Kakashi wanted more. He wanted to be deep inside his Iruka, He wanted to be wrapped up in the man, and that was what he was going to get.

Kakashi turned Iruka around and pushed him to his desk, he pulled the man's pants to his knees brushing his tip as he went. Iruka moaned quietly. Kakashi whisper right in his ear "Just wait til you feel me, you won't be able to keep your mouth shut"

Kakashi pulled his own pants down slowly moving in to Iruka grunting out as he went. Iruka bit down on his lip as he felt Kakashi. Kakashi then moved to suck on his neck making sure to leave marks everywhere he could as he slowly moved in Iruka.

"S-stop teasing me!" Iruka shouted out. Kakashi smirked "tell me what you want me to" Iruka moaned out a "Faster" And that just what Kakashi did. He picked up his speed and wrapped a head around Iruka's hard cock stroking softly. Iruka was going crazy. Kakashi moved deeper into and Iruka yelled out. Kakashi knew he found it, he always does. Iruka's sweet spot.

Kakashi moved faster and deeper, his hand picking up as well. Iruka was a moaning wreck, his hair had started to fall down and he had test balled up in his hands. Kakashi run a finger over Iruka's tip and his sweet spot again. This put Iruka over the edge. He yelled out Kakashi's name as he came all over the side of his desk, The a few more deep thrusts Kakashi cam as well moan Iruka's name low in a husky voice right in his ear.

Now both covered in sweat and breathing hard, papers scattered everywhere Kakashi pulled out of Iruka and kissed him softly. They were so wrapped up in each other they didn't hear the door slowly open.


End file.
